Just Another Day
by Blazing Dragon15
Summary: Sarah: I have writen this chapter. Heh Heh BD15 is going to kill me... Alemen... Rated for violence, language, (ROST, BBRA, AZCY)
1. Who Are You?

BD15: What's up to all! This is my first fic so be gentle, I don't mind if you flame but my other half would most likely try to murder you if you do.

Other Half( better known as Sarah): dame right I would.

BD15: all righty Sarah does the disclaimer and I tell the story.

Sarah: she or me doesn't own the TT.

**Just Another Day**

It was a normal day. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over the Gamestation2. Robin was in his work room. Starfire was in the kitchen making dinner that no one would eat, and Raven was on an armchair reading a book.

Then an alarm went off inside the tower and the huge screen-shot showed a map of the city and a red dot indicating a robbery in the west side of the city. The whole team gathered In front of the screen as Robin gave orders:

"All right this time no fooling around ok?" he said mostly to BB and Cyborg. "Titans Go!"

By the time they reached the crime scene the three robbers were already tied up and were knocked unconscious. A young girl looked up to see them coming. She had on a pair of baggy jeans and a black T-shirt. A strap went around her waist and a long blade was attached to it, inside its sheath. Over her shoulders draped a long red cap that reached just to her ankles. Around her head she wore a blood stained white headband.

Robin was the first to speak, "Who are you?"

"I am Azertha, traveler of this planet and hunter of all villains." She bowed. Her voice was strong despite her size. "At your service," she looked up at them, "and whom may I ask are you?"

It was Cyborg's turn to speak now, "This is Starfire, Beast Boy, Robin, Raven, and I'm Cyborg." As he said each of their names, he pointed to the owner.

"Pleased to meet you," she said. "I'm hoping to join a team called the 'Tean Titans.' Are you them?"

"Yes we are but we don't accept anyone under the age of 16," Robin said.

Azertha looked down disappointed. Beast Boy saw this and spoke up, "Now wait a sec she just took down three bad guys and you turn her down just because sees alittle young! I say lets put her to the test on one of the training courses and judge her from there. Who's with me about this!" He raised his hand Starfire to, everyone was hesitant at first but then Cyborg and Raven raised theirs. "Majority rules!" He turned to her and said, "Congratulations Azertha your now a temporary member of the team!"

Robin sighed, "Alright but only if she can pass the course."

* * *

By the time they reached the T Tower Starfire was asking many questions about the young girl, "Where did you come from? How do you travel? What's your favorite food? What color do you like? How old are you?" She said all in one breath. 

Azertha looked down at the floor and said in a shy voice, " Earth, flying swimming and by foot, noodles, red, 14 years old." She finished and looked out the window of the Tower looking down at the obstacle course that the team was working on. They sent her up so she couldn't see how they were setting it up (so she didn't cheat).

She fingered the blade at her side waiting in silent anticipation wondering if she would be able to defeat anything they put her against. That's when Cyborg came into the room, "Well its done come on the others are waiting."

* * *

Ok I have a few works I would like to say: 

1) like I said this is my first real story I've written and posted. Don't bother reading the poem I wrote it was a mindless ramble in the middle of the night.

2) Azertha is alittle taller than Robin but smaller than everyone else.

3)If you want me to go on with the story then I need at least one review for every chapter I write. So seen as how this is the first chapter I only need one review. But If I'm on chapter 30 and I only have 29 reviews I won't write until I get 30. But don't worry I count all of my reviews from all of my chapters.

4) If you have any suggestions, praises, or flames click the little button that says "REVIEW" at the bottom.

BD15 Peace Out.


	2. Too Easy

Sarah: screw all of you no reveiws for the first chapter

BD15: Oh well, no matter I'll go on anyway.(crying)

Sarah: This is geting way annoying.

BD15: I write the story Sarah does the disclaimer.

Sarah: She doesn't own, nor do I.

**Just Another Day:**

_**Too Easy**_

Azertha stepped out onto the course and stared at what lay befor her. There were many platforms that reached over 20 feet high and small lazer guns at each corner. The platforms were 30 by 30 squares that had a flag in the middle of each of them.

Robin walked forward to her and started explaining what she had to do. "You must take all the flags from the platforms, come back down here and place them on the marker. Then you have to go back up to the platforms and dystroy all the shoting targets." He stoped and looked alittle too happy to put her to such a test.

Cyborg caught him and gave her a reashuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry you'll be fine," he said to her, " after this he wont mess with you unless you mess with him."

"I'm used to it by now," she said for his ears only as he led her to an elevator that rose to the first of many platforms. "I'm always used to rejection."

She steped onto the elevator and it jerked up. Raven and Robin went to their stations and set up the clock. Raven's monotone voice came up on the loud speaker, "Starting in 5...4...3...2...1." A loud buzzer went off and the lazers started to shoot at her. Jumping up she doged them and drew her sword in mide-air. She landed and ran at top speed to the flag, the lazers just missing her cape. After grabing the flag she jumped with surprising hight and landed on the next platform. She did the same thing with the last four and went back to the first and placed them on the marker that Robin had indicated. Catching her breath she jumped back onto the platform and ran to the first gun and sliced it clean in two. She noticed it would take to long to do that to each of the guns, she lined up all of the platforms and took a stance while the guns were still shooting at her. Both her arms were over her head and her blade lined up with her targets. "Swords Dance!" she yelled loudly and jumped, time seemed to slow down as she broght her sword down into each of the lazer guns, moving swiftly. She slid to a stop with her blade in her right hand pointing backwards. Standing up strait she sheathed her sword as they all blew up into smuldering mechanical parts. The wave of heat blew her hair and cape forward as she jumped down from the platform.

Everyone was speachless as they staired at the clock, she had completly shattered Robin's high record by 3 minets with a total of 2min. and 34sec. They all seemed to snap out of it when she shifted uneasely. "Oh my god! How did you do that!?" Beast Boy blurted out.

"Yes friend Azertha you must tell us were you learnd your combat skills," Starfire said embracing her in a tight hug.

Azertha could barly breath, "Starfire...I...can't..." she choked out. Starfire quickly let her go and backed away to let the others congragulat her.

Cy and BB both gave her a bone crushing hug, which made her blush. They let go and she looked down to hide it. "You were great!" said Cyborg, "I only have one question: What were those crystals in your blade?"

She sighed, "They were the reason that I was able to move so fast and be so strong."

Robin and Raven both came down from their platform, "Well whatever the case may be you are now a member of the Tean Titans." Robin gave her a comunicater and contenued, "You can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight untill we get a perminat one set up for you."

"All right, congrats Azertha!" cheered Beast Boy.

"Boya! Now thats what I'm talking about!" Cyborg embraced her again, and once again she blushed at his tuch. "Come on lets go inside and you can explain what the rest of the crystals do." He let her go and saw the light blush on her face, but he didn't say anything about it, instead he led her to the tower with the others still praising her as they followed.

* * *

Tell me if you like or hate by pressing that little butten at the bottem of the screen, please please please. 

Blazing Dragon15 peace out...


	3. Authers note

I'm gonna have to put this story on hold. I'm grounded for the next week. And besides I still only have one reveiw. Still only need one more. By the way this note dosen't count. Please I'm up for any ideas.

Blazing Dragon15 Peace Out...


	4. What Is It?

BD15: I AM SO SORRY! I meant to post this but I had some really bad writers block...and some problems...I'm so ashamed...

Sarah: Family problems.

BD15: What she said. Oh well I hope you wont be to mad...

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning to find Robin standing over me. He said, "I can no longer be a leader for the Titans. I want you to lead them to victory against any foe the comes your way." I said, "Yeah right." and went back to bed.

**Just Another Day:**

**What is it?!?**

Azertha woke up to the arguing of Cyborg and Beast Boy about breakfast. She slipped on her boots and sat up on the large couch. Walking to the kitchen she sat in the chair and watched as the two bickered.

"It looks like bacon."

"That's because it is!"

"It feels like bacon."

"Hey! Don't poke at it!"

"Maby it is bacon..."

"It is! An innocent beast gave its life for you and you turn it down!?!"

"What kind of pig did this come from?"

"A...a tofu pig..."

Azertha's POV

I couldn't take it anymore it was to loud inside. So I went to the roof to find Raven meditating. "What are you up here for?" I asked.

She didn't open her eyes, "I'm up here every morning."

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked timidly. I don't know why but she was giving off some strange vibes. Maby it was the morning air.

Raven turned her head slightly so she could see me. She looked kinda pissed off but she nodded her head and I sat in a lotus position. "Can't you levitate or fly? I mean you can do all that other stuff can't you."

I shook my head, "I draw my powers from the crystals in my sword. I do have a levitation crystal but it's cracked so I can't use it." Raven turned fully towards me wanting to know more, so I continued. "I have ten crystals in all, strength, shape shifting, andthe ability to jump higher. There are more but I haven't figured out what they do yet. But the one I rely on the most is my Tranquility Ruby." Raven stood now and I had to look up to see her expression. She looked, well, kinda like a cross between surprised and sad.

"You have the sacred Tranquil Rubies!?! But how!?!" A barrel started to levitate.

I got up and wiped off my jeans, keeping Raven's gaze, and nodded .

"But...but...how did you?!" Raven was dumbfounded I could tell.

"I completed the Ten Graces. You have to control your powers by using your emotions right. Well this Ruby can keep your powers in check and still give you complete control over them." I took out the crystal from my pocket and held it out for her to see. It had a blood red glow to it and it felt kinda warm on my palm.

Raven lightly took it from my hand and stared at it, "Can I?" I nodded and she placed it on her chest. The ruby sank into her pale skin fusing with her.

BD15: I gotta cut it short here but I will acknowledge those who reviewed:

Sarah: I wont though.

BD15: Shut up...

Tassadar-reborn: BD15- I can't write long chapters if I don't know what I'm writing...So don't expect very long chapters, unless you give me some ideas.

Awsome twin: BD15- Thanks

Goth Angel101: BD15- I read your story and I liked it. Thanks for reading mine...

BD15 Peace Out


End file.
